Going Under
by Misaki-K
Summary: Kagome está arrasada por InuYasha ter feito uma decisão precipitada. Só lendo pra saber '


**Por:** Mireille-K (Kaoru Himura o/)  
**Classificação**: Geral Drama **.** Musical **.** Song Fic  
**Disclaimer:** InuYasha e todos seus personagens não são de minha autoria. Essa obra pertence à autora e desenhista Rumiko Takahashi. Nenhum direito sobre ela reservado. Going Under (Indo para Baixo) não me pertence. A musica é de B. Moddy, Amy Lee (A. Lee) e D. Hodges; Integrantes da banda Evanescence.  
  
Espero que gostem Mil bjinhus; Mireille-K (Kaoru Himura)

* * *

**Going Under - Indo para Baixo**  
  
_Now I will tell you what I've done for you (Agora vou dizer-lhe o que fiz por você)_  
  
Depois de tudo o que passamos ele preferiu a Kikyou. Tudo bem, não me revolto. Eu saberei me cuidar sozinha. Vou embora, me despedirei de todos, menos de você...InuYasha. Minha magoa é maior e poderá ter volta.  
  
_Fifty-thousandy tears I've cried (cinqüenta mil lágrimas, chorei por você)  
Screaming, deceiving and bleeding for you (Gritando, enganando-me e sangrando por você)_  
  
Gastei minhas lágrimas à toa. Não devia ter me preocupado tanto com você. Você me enganou. Eu te gritei, mas você não me ouviu. Eu sei....Um dia você irá se arrepender. Até lá minha mágoa ficará cada vez maior.  
  
_And you still won't here me [going under] (E você ainda não vai me ouvir [indo para baixo]) Don't want your handy this time I'll save myself (Não quero sua mão, dessa vez vou me salvar sozinha)_  
  
E quando você me ouvir, talvez eu não esteja mais lá para te gritar. Não vai mais precisar me salvar quando estiver em perigo. E aquela promessa! Você se lembra? Esqueça! Você não poderá cumpri-la. Não vai mais me proteger agora que tem outra ao seu lado pra se preocupar.  
  
_Maybe I'll wake up for once [make up for once] (Talvez eu desperte de uma vez [de uma vez]) Not tormente daily, defeated by you (diariamente, sendo derrotada por você)  
_  
Me sinto traída por você. Talvez um dia eu volte, e possa ver em seus olhos o erro que você cometeu. Possa ver em seus olhos o tormento de alguém infeliz. Não estou rogando praga! Mas é o que irá acontecer. Ela te largará ou então tentará te matar mais uma vez. E quando isso acontecer, não estarei aqui pra te tirar do transe e te salvar.  
  
_Just when I thought I'd reached the botton (Justamente quando pensei atingir o fundo do poço) I'm dying again (Estou morrendo novamente [?])_  
  
Justamente quando pensei fugir desse mundo enganador em que me encontrava, senti uma mão. Algo me segurava para que eu não pudesse atingir o fundo do poço e assim tentar esquecer, ao lado da minha família, o homem que eu tanto amei e que me abandonou.  
  
_I'm going under. Drowning in you. (Estou indo para baixo. Afogando-me em você) I'm falling forever. I've got to break through (Estou caindo para sempre. Eu tenho que superar isso)  
_  
Tentei me soltar, mas me puxaram para cima novamente. Eu queria superar a dor da perda em casa, mas...Novamente me perdi na imensidão amarelada dos olhos de InuYasha. Seus olhos estavam marejados em lagrimas. Ele me abraçou.  
  
_Blurring and stirring the truth and the lies (Confundindo e misturando a verdade e as mentiras) So I don't know what's real and what's not (Então eu não sei o que é real e o que não é)_  
  
Não reagi ao impulso do meio-youkai. Tentei retribuir, mais minha altivez falou mais alto. Ele me soltou e olhou profunda e demoradamente em meus olhos. Disse o que eu queria tanto ouvir da boca dele. Mas não ouve reação em meu corpo. Era como se se não fizesse mais diferença.  
  
_Always confusing the thoughts in my head (sempre confundindo os pensamentos em minha cabeça) So I can't trust myself anymore. I'm dying again. (Assim não consigo confiar em mim mesma nunca mais. Estou morrendo novamente)_  
  
Dentro do meu coração...Eu sabia que fazia diferença. Mais eu estava decidida a ir embora. Ele teria que viver sem mim e sem meu amor. Por mais que não quisesse ir, meu corpo me conduziu lentamente até o Poço-come- ossos. Pulei. Por que fazia isso? Por que me confundia? Nunca mais poderei confiar em ninguém...Nem em mim mesma.  
  
_[Chorus Repeat] So go on and scream....Scream at me, I'm so far away (Então vá em frente e grite....Grite por mim, estou tão longe) I won't be broken again. I've got to breathe. I can't keep going under (Não vou me despedaçar de novo. Tenho que respirar. Não posso continuar indo para baixo)_  
  
O arrependimento é a amargura da alma...Me sinto tão só. Espero cada dia que ele venha me buscar. Talvez um dia eu volte para sermos quem sabe....Felizes. Mas enquanto estou aqui, esperando-o, vou morrendo...Novamente!  
  
_I'm dying again (Estou morrendo novamente) [Chorus Repeat]_

* * *

**N/A – Comentem!!! Quero saber o que acharam Fikou pequeno mas fikou lekal....Eu axo XD Por isso preciso da opinião de vocês! Ficou meio agressiva, neh? o.o'**

**P.S.: Pra quem naum sabe Eu sou a Kaoru Himura do WebFanfics queria muito saber o que aconteceu com aquele site...Depois que mudou o FB pro WebFanfics, ficou uma meleca =/**

**Kissus, Ja ne!  
**


End file.
